


Happy Birthday

by sunshinetoday



Category: Gillian Anderson/David Duchovny - Fandom, gillovny - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinetoday/pseuds/sunshinetoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little ficlet, which was inspired by the Twitter fuckery on Gillian's Birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

He is trying to be real quiet, but she wakes up anyway. She is missing him from the bed; his smell, his perfect body, particularly, his absolutely comfortable chest. 

**“Good morning”** \- she says in a very light, still sleepy voice.

**“Good morning, Birthday Girl’** \- he says while walking towards her, and slowly crawling into bed with her. He starts giving little kisses on her cheek, her eyes while enjoying her very cute morning smile. 

“ **You are the most beautiful women in this world, you know that right?”** She gives her the biggest smile ever, and finally, he kisses her. He kisses her with full of emotions and admiration. They can’t break the kiss for long minutes. They are completely lost in each other. When they do break it, it is only to get some air. He looks deeply into her eyes and with absolute seriousness, he says:

**“Oh, yeah, I’ve already tweeted happy birthday to you. The fandom fuckery is in motion, they are losing their shit. **I’m particularly proud of this tweet.**** **You can take this as one of your birthday presents from your very own Duchovny!”**

Needless to say, she feels like the happiest and luckiest girl on the planet, and she’s been awake only for 5 minutes. This is going to be a great day!


End file.
